


Forbidden Love

by thecatleader



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Summary: Tsuna met Byakuran when they were young and as they grew up their feelings for each other grew. But when Byakuran gained the memories of the parallel Byakuran he is forced to create the Millefiore and is locked in his own mind until Tsuna could free him.
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting Byakuran

Tsuna 6 years old

It was a peaceful day for Tsuna to play until this winged boy fell on top of the sand castle he was making. Tsuna was not mad only curious about this strange winged boy.

"Are you an angel?" He asked as he helped the boy up.

"?... I guess..." The boy said confused to why Tsuna was not yelling at him for crushing his castle.

"That's so cool!" Tsuna exclaimed causing the boy to blink at him with more confusion. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Gesso Byakuran, what's yours?" Byakuran said studying the curious boy in front of him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said smiling at Byakuran cutely causing him to blush.

"You can call me Byakuran, Tsuna-chan!" Byakuran exclaimed smiling as well. Tsuna blushed before noticing something.

"Uh were you being followed?" Tsuna asked staring at a spot behind Byakuran. Byakuran gulped and nodded, quickly picking Tsuna up and flying away before guns fired at the spot they were previously. Byakuran flew into an open window far away from the park they were previously.

"Phew that was close are you alright?" Byakuran asked looking at the brunet in his arms who was strangely calm.

"I'm alright." Tsuna said looking around the room. "Oh this is my room."

"Really?" Byakuran asked.

"Yea I must've left the window open before I went outside." Tsuna said closing the window and curtains.

"So aren't you going to ask me why I was being chased?" Byakuran asked.

"Why should I they are obviously bad if they're chasing someone as nice as you." Tsuna said smiling.

Byakuran blushed and smiled happy that he has made a friend and soon started telling Tsuna why he was being chased.


	2. What the Truth Does to You

Tsuna listened to Byakuran closely absorbing the information that is given to him. Byakuran talked about the mafia, his famiglia, and Tsuna's heritage. Tsuna slowly realized that he will eventually be involved in the mafia and after a few minutes of cursing his ancestor and father he made a decision to do something about it.

"Byakuran..." Byakuran looked into Tsuna's orange eyes blazing with determination. "Byakuran can you make a promise with me?" Tsuna asked seriously.

"Yes I would love to make a promise with you after all you are my first friend and I... wish it to be more." Byakuran said the last part shyly.

"I do to Byakuran..." Tsuna said grabbing Byakuran's hand and holding it tightly. "I promise to stay with you through thick and thin with strength and valor and we will help each other no matter what the cost." Tsuna promised.

"I promise to stay with you forever no matter how impossible with all my heart and soul and we will never lose sight of our goal no matter what it is." Byakuran promised pulling Tsuna into a hug which he happily returned.

"Byakuran can you teach me how to use my flames?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course I can Tsu-chan!" Byakuran exclaimed happily while Tsuna blushed at the nickname.

9 years later

Tsuna had grown alot after 9 years with fully mastered flames with the help of Byakuran and an unknown man, he's also picked up a few skills along the way one of which he is currently using to hack into Vongola.

"Come on come on." The sound of typing echoed throughout the room. "Yes, got in!" Tsuna exclaimed tapping the last key and reading the page in front of him. His jaw soon dropped to the floor and he immediately called Byakuran.

"Byakuran! I'm going to be the tenth Vongola boss!" Tsuna exclaimed except instead of an excited voice it was a terrified voice.

"That's great but why do you sound so terrified?" Byakuran asked.

"Because Reborn is coming to teach me!!!" Tsuna exclaimed and Byakuran made a dreadful noise.

"You're on your own please don't die." Byakuran said immediately hanging up.

"Byakuran you tratior!" Tsuna yelled at his phone before dialing another number.

"Spanner is there any way to make my house Reborn proof." Tsuna stated.

"Um maybe." Spanner said uncertainly.

"Just get over here and bring Sho-chan." Tsuna ordered before hanging up and mentally preparing himself for Reborn's arrival.

"Tsu-kun your friends are here!" Nana called.

"I'll be right there Kaa-san!" He replied running down the stairs and ultimately tripping on that damn last step. (AN: He's still a little clumsy) He quickly rushed over to the door to see Spanner holding a Mini Mosca.

"Is that a new invention?" Tsuna asked while inviting them in.

"Yes it should help with Reborn proofing your house." Spanner said and activated it. The Mini Mosca flew out of his hands and started coating everything with lighting flames.

"You can keep him but you would need to get it recharged by your flames." Spanner said and Shoichi gave Tsuna a ring.

"To make it easier to recharge." Shoichi said.

"Thanks Spanner, Sho-chan." Tsuna said as he put the ring on. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure/ Yes please." They replied going to the dinning room with Tsuna and soon Nana came and served them.


	3. Reborn!

Tsuna heard a knock at the door and automatically thought. 'Oh f*** he's here.'

"Tsu-kun please go see who is at the door." Nana requested. Tsuna sighed and obeyed opening the door, quickly dodging the kick that came flying at him.

Reborn looked at him curiously before giving his greeting. "Caoissu I'm Reborn the home tutor."

Tsuna gave him a blank stare mentally freaking out.

"Tsu-kun who's at the door?" Nana asked. Tsuna didn't reply instead he picked up Reborn and placed him in front of her before leaving.

"Ara? He seems to be in a bad mood. What are you here for Reborn-kun?" She asked surprising Reborn.

"I'm here to tutor him." Reborn replied.

"That's probably why he's in a bad mood. Are you here to tutor him to be the next Vongola boss?" She asked surprising Reborn even more.

"How did you know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh please I'm not that oblivious, ever heard of black iron Nana?" She asked and Reborn soon made sense of everything.

"You're the famous Mafia Chef and assassin? Does Iemitsu know?" Reborn asked.

"No, he never asked." She replied with a laugh. Reborn knew Iemitsu was an idiot but he didn't that he was that stupid.

"So Tsuna knows and I take it the he is not happy with being a mafia boss." Reborn said.

"No he's fine with that he just doesn't want to be tutored." She said 'by you' was left unsaid but understood.

"He even tried to you proof the house when he heard you were coming." She said causing him to look at her in disbelief.

"Here shoot this." She said holding up the cutting board. Reborn shoots it with the Leon gun, the bullet bounced off and did no damage.

"He did good." Reborn said impressed. The mini mosca came by and coated the cutting board with another layer of lightning flames before leaving.

"So that's what he used." Reborn commented.

"Yes his friends made it for him yesterday." She said. "Anyway you should go talk to him and clear things up."

"I'll do that." Reborn said going to Tsuna's room soon seeing Tsuna hiding under the bed dreading what's to come. He sighed and pulled him out from under the bed.

"Look if you pass my test I will not torture you." 'much.' Reborn said standing on Tsuna's chest to keep him from moving.

"...fine when is the test." Tsuna said seeing that he won't get out of this anytime soon and will probably be tortured anyway.

"First you have to get guardians. Second you got to get to school cause you're late." Reborn said jumping on Tsuna's head as he quickly dashed to the door.

"Oh no I should've left instead of holing up myself in my room." Tsuna muttered as he opened the door only to get a tonfa thrown at his face.

"Omnivore why are you late." Kyoya stated as he stood at the door with an angry expression.

"HHHEEEIII! Hibari-san! I'm sorry but Reborn came!" Tsuna exclaimed dodging another tonfa. Kyoya looked at Reborn and hnned.

"You better be at the training room after school, now hurry up before I bite you to death." Kyoya stated leaving.

Tsuna wasted no time in running to school with Reborn staying surprisingly steady as he went at a speed one would go if they were dying will mode. He entered the school gates and Reborn hopped of to make his hideouts.

"Dame-Tsuna why are you late?" The stupid teacher known as Nesu asked as Tsuna ignored him and went to his seat. Nesu soon started his annoying speech and Tsuna started texting Byakuran while ignoring him.

Tsuna: Ugh Reborn's here and I have to fight Kyoya after school. 😑

Byakuran: Poor Tsu-chan, if it helps Hayato is coming to Japan and Mukuro is coming soon to check up on Nagi.

Tsuna: Oh boy Kyoya's not going to be happy seeing Mukuro but I bet Takeshi is going to jump Hayato. 😁

Byakuran: It's amazing they all gravitated to you before they were supposed to. In the other worlds it hasn't happened before.

Tsuna: Yea and in the other worlds I didn't meet you when I was 6. They still don't know about you right?

Byakuran: Yep we are supposed to be enemies right now, though I don't know about the future battle something is telling me that something is going to go wrong.

Tsuna: Well whatever goes wrong I will fix it. Got to go Bya-kun love you~ ❤.

Byakuran: Love you too Tsu-chan~❤.

Tsuna shut his phone just before Nesu called on him.

"Dame-Tsuna answer this question!" He exclaimed.

"X=37 Y=4." Tsuna said calmly ignoring the rest of Nesu's spiel as he stared out the window.


	4. Gathering of the Guardians

After school Tsuna immediately went to Kyoya's training room and soundly defeated him. He then walked to his favorite cake shop and bought 10 cakes with Kyoya's money, he stole Kyoya's wallet while they were fighting, and proceeded to eat half of them before packing the rest for later. While walking home Reborn hitched a ride on his head.

"Hn Omnivore." An angry Kyoya stated holding out his hand as they stood in front of his house. Knowing what he wanted Tsuna gave him his wallet before dragging him inside before he could escape.

"Tsuna/ Tsuna-sama/ Tsuna-nii/ Bossu/ Kufufufu Tsunayoshi/ Otouto!" Takeshi, Hayato, Lambo, Chrome, Mukuro, and Ryohei all greeted once he entered.

"Hey guys, let me guess Sho-chan called you all here." Tsuna said and they all nodded.

"Ok Reborn these are my Guardians, you promised no torture." Tsuna said and Reborn stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you get all your guardians so fast?" Reborn asked.

"Well.... long story short I met them all when I was 10." Tsuna said smiling.

"..." Reborn pouted before destroying his lesson plans. Reborn suddenly smiled evilly and studied each of the guardians.

"You still all have to take the family entrance test, if you fail you die." Reborn stated pulling out a gun and pointing it at them with a wicked smile. "Let's get started." *BANG*

Time Skip

"Hmm you all passed." Reborn stated and the guardians all fell on top of Tsuna in exhaustion.

"Mina don't use me as a charger..." Tsuna grumbled as they all cuddled him to recharge their flames with his seemingly endless supply of Sky Flames. In fact his flames were still lit atop his head from Reborn testing them to last an hour in Hyper Dying Will Mode while stacking themselves as a human tower with Tsuna holding them up.

"..." Reborn stared speechless because what he told them to do was deemed impossible for centuries and they actually accomplished it.

"Can we go home now Reborn?" Tsuna asked hugging all his guardians close as they sleepily cuddled him.

".... yes." Reborn reluctantly said and Tsuna stood up with his guardians in hand.

"Yay!" Tsuna proceeded to fly home with his guardians still in his arms.

'WTF?' Reborn eloquently thought before following them in a hot air balloon Leon.

Time skip

Reborn decided that while he could not tor-tutor his new student he could still create crazy situations. Like the one he is creating right now.

"CHARGE!" A bunch of Neanderthals attacked Tsuna and his guardians... or least tried to seeing as they all were frozen solid by Zero-Point Breakthrough the moment they started moving.

"You're no fun Tsuna." Reborn complained as he leaped atop Tsuna's head.

"If that's what you call fun then you're boring, the yearly Carcassa invasions on mafia land are more fun than this." Tsuna stated.

"So, yes to mafia land I'll book the next month." Reborn said and Tsuna made a face. 

"That's not that great either, is Xanxus still in that block of ice?" Tsuna asked a smirk slowly creeping up his face.

"No from what I heard the Varia got him out yesterday." At that Tsuna's smirk turned into a pout.

"Aww but I wanted to break into the Iron Fort and release Xanxus. We could've created so much chaos!" Reborn took a second look at his student.

"I think we're going to get along just fine," The resulting smile from Tsuna gave the exact same affect as Reborn's smirk.

"So Mafia Land first?"

"Yep. Let's troll Colonello."


End file.
